


В Ледяном Замке

by harigane



Series: North Tale [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon Related, Demon Deals, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Snow Queen Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Северной Сказки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Ледяном Замке

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на St.Valentine's Fest-2013 (тема "Про любовь").

\- Ты, с метлой, принимаю тебя на работу уборщицей. Делай, что хочешь, но чтоб к завтрашнему утру замок был чистым от подвалов до чердака. Если не справишься, останешься моей служанкой до конца жизни.  
\- А если справлюсь?  
\- Сможешь уходить и возвращаться сюда, когда пожелаешь.  
\- Я согласна.  
\- Сделка заключена.  
Демон Севера усмехнулся и крепко пожал руку Мамори, скрепляя договор, потом отпустил ее и вручил связку ключей.  
У него были удивительно тонкие и цепкие пальцы и шершавые широкие ладони.  
Мамори немножко растерялась. До сих пор она все воспринимала как во сне, но рукопожатие, которым она обменялась с Демоном Севера, неожиданно убедило ее в абсолютной реальности происходящего.  
Это кружило голову.  
\- Чертов мелкий, покажи ей, где что, - распорядился демон.  
Сена послушно кивнул и повел сестру к выходу из зала. Мамори спиной чувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд владельца замка, но оборачиваться не стала, хотя очень хотелось.  
  
Мамори тихонько ходила за Сеной след в след, слушая и запоминая его короткие лаконичные объяснения. Работы ей предстоял непочатый край, но ее это не пугало. Ведь добралась же она сюда, значит и с этим заданием справится.  
Закончив краткую экскурсию по замку, Сена молчаливым порывом ветра ускользнул прочь. Так быстро, что она едва успела сказать спасибо ему вслед.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Мамори почувствовала, как ее начинает захватывать непонятное волнение, близкое к панике, и заторопилась занять себя делом.  
  
Она решила начать с чердака. Быстро взобравшись по лестнице, Мамори нашла нужный ключ, украшенный ажурной вязью, и открыла им обледеневшую дверь. Дверные петли протестующе застонали, и их жалобы эхом прокатились по замку, напоминая вопли разбуженной баньши. Мамори испугалась и буквально перелетела через порог, вцепившись в свою метлу.  
Чердак встретил ее таинственной тишиной и грудой непонятного хлама, покрытого снежной пылью. Мамори в замешательстве огляделась, прикидывая, можно ли здесь вообще передвигаться, и как в таких условиях убирать.  
Метла требовательно дернулась у нее в руках, и Мамори, опомнившись, дала ей волю, разжав пальцы.  
Пыль поднялась столбом.  
Мамори поспешно прикрыла лицо и задержала дыхание. Через некоторое время метла прекратила бушевать, и Мамори, проморгавшись, увидела, что теперь чердак чист, и весь сор чинно лежит в ведре, которое она с собой принесла.   
Метла же нетерпеливо подпрыгивала возле какого-то сундука, стоящего напротив двери, привлекая ее внимание.  
Мамори кое-как пробралась к нему и честно попыталась понять, что от нее требуется. За все время их "знакомства" метла никогда не давала советов просто так. Значит, тут находилось что-то важное.  
Но что именно? И стоит ли ей хозяйничать в чужом доме, только-только поступив на работу?  
Сундук был выкован из какого-то темного металла. Замка на нем не было. Вместо этого в петли была продета какая-то хитро закрученная загогулина. Приглядевшись, Мамори с легким ужасом поняла, что это железный прут, который кто-то завязал в несколько узлов, как будто это была обычная веревка. Кто бы ни сделал это, он обладал огромной силой. Это заставляло задуматься, насколько же разнообразны таланты людей, заключивших сделку с Демоном Севера.  
Взгляд Мамори скользнул выше и вдруг уперся в черную лакированную шкатулку, стоящую на крышке сундука. Ее сложно было заметить на темном фоне, и если бы не случайный солнечный блик из оконца, Мамори бы и не увидела ее.  
После секундного колебания Мамори неуверенно коснулась шкатулки.  
Этого оказалось достаточно. Шкатулка немедленно задребезжала и затряслась, словно в ней было что-то живое. Мамори поспешно вернулась к двери, решив понаблюдать за шкатулкой с безопасного расстояния.  
Тут что-то стукнуло, бухнуло, и шкатулка открылась, явив бархатно-алые недра, напоминающие пасть какого-то зверя. Мгновением позже из нее повалил густой дым. Мамори было забеспокоилась, но заметив, что метла спокойно стоит рядом с ней, поняла, что все идет так, как нужно.  
Когда дым немного рассеялся, Мамори увидела, что возле сундука появилась странная троица.  
\- Трое из ларца, одинаковых с лица?.. - невольно вырвалось у нее.  
Люди, появившиеся из шкатулки, немедленно повернулись на звук ее голоса.  
\- Ха?  
\- Ха?!  
\- ХА?!!  
\- Да в каком это месте мы одинаковые?!  
\- Почему все вокруг об этом талдычут?! Достало уже! - наперебой завозмущались они.  
\- Простите, я вас плохо разглядела поначалу! - торопливо извинилась Мамори.  
Теперь, когда дым полностью выветрился, она увидела, что трое незнакомцев действительно нисколько не похожи друг на друга.  
Один из них был темноволосым с густыми бровями вразлет. Второй - светловолосый в солнечных очках. И третий - коротко стриженный с крестообразным шрамом на щеке.  
\- Так, погоди, мы освободились, что ли? Ништяк! - обрадовался бровастый.  
\- А ты вообще кто? Не помню, чтобы я тебя видел раньше, - нахмурился коротко стриженный.  
\- Но в любом случае спасибо, это ведь ты нас освободила? - добавил светловолосый.  
Все-таки эти трое были чем-то сродни друг другу. Они двигались, говорили и, казалось, даже мыслили одинаково. Как будто были частями одного целого.  
\- Меня зовут Мамори. Я... менеджер по уборке помещений. Работаю тут с сегодняшнего дня, - представилась она.  
В слове "уборщица" не было ничего постыдного, но такое название профессии звучало намного солиднее.  
\- Менеджер? - переспросил парень со шрамом. Похоже, слово его несколько смутило. - Я Джумонджи.  
\- Казуки, - сказал бровастый.  
\- Тогано, - закончил представление их друг.  
\- Рада знакомству, - улыбнулась Мамори.  
Ее собеседники неуклюже заулыбались в ответ, и на чердаке повисло неловкое молчание.  
\- Я уже закончила здесь убирать. Вы останетесь здесь или пойдете вниз? - осторожно спросила Мамори.  
\- Пойдем вниз! - хором ответили "Трое из ларца".  
  
Так вышло, что новые знакомые Мамори, вызвались ей помочь. Они явно не хотели лишний раз встречаться с Демоном Севера. Мамори была несколько озадачена этим. Ей, казалось, чем больше поручений демона выполнишь, тем быстрее освободишься. Хотя, наверное, дело было не в этом.  
Конечно, Джумонджи, Тогано и Казуки больше путались под ногами, чем помогали, но в компании было все веселей, чем в одиночку.  
За время уборки Мамори многое узнала о Демоне Севера и жителях замка. И вовсе не от "помощников". Ей рассказывал о них сам замок: состоянием комнат, забытыми вещами и аскетично-мерзлой пустотой коридоров.  
Здесь одна правда скрывалась за другой, и вместе они составляли что-то неизмеримо более сложное, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Все было так, как и говорил ей Баюн.  
Стирая пыль и грязь, выметая прочь мусор, Мамори будто снимала какие-то невидимые покровы с замка, освобождая его от вековечного сна и вдыхая в него новую жизнь.  
Снова и снова она задумывалась о своей сделке, заключенной с демоном.  
По какой-то причине Мамори была нужна ему, иначе он не назвал бы такое двойное условие. Ведь выиграет она или проиграет, он все равно разрешит ей остаться здесь. На кону лишь ее свобода.  
Безусловно, ей еще многое предстояло выяснить и узнать, и понимание этого вызывало у нее необъяснимое чувство радостного волнения.  
  
Дело близилось к вечеру, когда Мамори увидела в одном из коридоров странного человека. Издалека он показался ей похожим на белую птицу. Он сидел на подоконнике и читал книгу, так увлеченно, будто ни холод, царящий в замке, ни северный ветер, задувающий в окна, нисколько ему не мешали. Временами он поднимал голову и задумчиво смотрел в небо сквозь незамерзший участок на заиндевевшем стекле. В эти моменты Мамори казалось, что он собирается улететь. Туда, высоко-высоко, к розовеющим в лучах закатного солнца облакам. Но потом он опускал взгляд и будто складывал расправленные крылья.  
Неизвестно сколько Мамори так простояла, наблюдая за ним. "Трое из ларца" в это время были заняты другими делами, поэтому ее никто не тревожил.  
Из оцепенения Мамори вывел громкий урчащий звук. Она чуть не выронила ведро от испуга, а потом поняла, что это был ее живот. Стоило только взять передышку, отвлекшись от работы, как голод и усталость напали на нее с разных сторон. Все-таки она не ела уже полдня.  
Тут Мамори поняла, что Человек-Птица смотрит на нее в упор. Краска неудержимо залила ей щеки. Более глупого положения нельзя было и представить.  
\- Извините, я не хотела вам помешать!.. - пробормотала она.  
Незнакомец неопределенно качнул головой и снова уткнулся в книгу. Ей показалось, что он едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Мамори отступила за угол и устало прислонилась к стене. Ей определенно стоило поесть и немного отдохнуть.  
  
Что удивительно, пока Мамори и ее помощники занимались уборкой, им не встретилось ни одной живой души, кроме Человека-Птицы. То ли Демон Севера куда-то вызвал их всех в срочном порядке, то ли они нарочно избегали новоявленного "менеджера", чтобы не мешать ей. Однако стоило Мамори устроить себе перерыв и отправиться на поиски еды, как люди стали попадаться ей прямо на каждом шагу. Кого-то из них она уже встречала. Например, вон того, с опасной аурой, сущего мафиози с виду, но весьма обходительного, или того, высокого, с холодными синими глазами и резкими чертами лица. Они пришли сюда вместе с ней и, похоже, добились того, чего хотели.   
Ужинала Мамори в помещении, похожем на банкетный зал и столовую одновременно. Там посредине стоял огромный стол, заставленный блюдами с различной едой. Люди подходили, брали то, что им было нужно, и садились за небольшие столики, стоящие у стен, а на пустом месте мгновенно возникали новые блюда.  
У Мамори мгновенно разгорелись глаза при виде такого изобилия. Особенно ее заинтересовала часть стола, где появлялись кондитерские изделия. "Трое из ларца", похоже, задавшиеся целью неотступно сопровождать ее весь день, странно притихли, наблюдая за тем, как она расправляется с пирожными.  
\- Знаешь, когда ты ешь сладкое, ты будто становишься другим человеком, - с нервным смешком заметил Джумонджи, - может быть, демон почуял в тебе родственную душу и потому впустил сюда так легко?..  
\- Что-что? - нахмурилась Мамори.  
\- Это он... о великой силе любви, - ляпнул Тогано и многозначительно переглянулся с друзьями.  
\- Я просто очень сильно хотела увидеть брата, - пожала плечами Мамори и нацелилась на еще одно пирожное.  
  
Только когда Мамори заметила, что за окном светает, она вдруг поняла, что демон не сказал ей точное время, до которого она должна будет управиться с порученной работой. Утро ведь понятие растяжимое... Не поэтому ли он был так уверен в себе?  
Но она и не думала сдаваться, и метла зашуршала по полу вдвое усерднее.  
  
Демон Севера нашел их в подвале.  
"Трое из ларца" беззастенчиво дрыхли, развалившись на полу, закутавшись в найденные старые одеяла, а Мамори стояла, прислонившись к стене, собираясь с силами, чтобы пойти в зал, где она заключила сделку.  
\- Я в полной мере оценил твои возможности, чертов менеджер, - сказал ей демон, неожиданно появившись в ее поле зрения.  
Мамори вздрогнула и поспешно выпрямилась, вцепившись в верную метлу для надежности и сонно хлопая слипающимися глазами.  
Демон Севера выглядел невозможно чуждым в полумраке подвала. Казалось, он весь светился каким-то потусторонним светом, мягко окутывающим его худощавую фигуру. А может, это была просто игра теней и света, непонятно как преломляющегося через прикрытые ресницы Мамори.  
\- Утро уже наступило? - невнятно спросила она.  
\- Конечно, - демон клыкасто усмехнулся, и его черты хищно заострились.  
Но Мамори ни капельки его не боялась и чувствовала удивительное спокойствие. Наверное, потому, что хотела спать, а может - из-за того, что успела узнать.  
\- Я остаюсь здесь... - полувопросительно начала она.  
\- ...и можешь уходить и возвращаться в любое время, - спокойно закончил ее фразу Демон Севера.  
Мамори с облегчением привалилась к полюбившейся стене, но взгляда не отвела.  
Демон смотрел на нее изучающе и явно не торопился уходить по своим неведомым делам. Это странно воодушевляло.  
\- Я же до сих пор официально не представилась... Я Мамори. А вас как зовут?  
\- Хирума, - после короткой паузы ответил Демон Севера.  
Похоже, ему не часто задавали подобный вопрос.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - улыбнулась Мамори, - я буду делать все, что в моих силах!  
Она протянула руку Хируме и он снова крепко сжал ее ладонь.  
Неожиданно Мамори поняла, что демон улыбается. По-настоящему. Это длилось всего мгновение, но все равно накрепко врезалось ей в память.  
\- У тебя слишком горячее сердце... - негромко проговорил Хирума.  
Мамори хотела было что-то сказать, но не успела.  
Потому что заснула, стоя.  
Проснулась она уже утром следующего дня в одной из комнат замка.  
Так Мамори стала служить Демону Севера.  
С тех пор в Ледяном Замке многое изменилось, но это уже другая история...


End file.
